


Prison

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prison AU. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison

Tyrell was one of the top men at the Rikers Island Facilities. Sure, he'd fucked his way to the top, but he was still, at the top. And besides, he only seduced people, he never used them. He had some morals. 

Sometimes. 

What he didn't have, however, was a cellmate. But he was getting one, apparently. 'How exciting.' Tyrell thought, unsure if he was being sarcastic or sincere. Maybe both.

Elliot was terrified to be in jail. Stupid. He'd been so stupid. He shouldn't have been caught. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He hoped to any god that he wasn't put with someone who'd try to... Anything, really. 

Oh, shit, he was in so much trouble. He was soon shoved into a cell and the door was slammed shut behind him. He stumbled, crashing into the man he was going to be stuck with for what he was sure would feel like forever. He looked up and was met with ice cold, electric blue eyes.

"Well, hello there." Tyrell purred, grinning down at Elliot. Elliot jumped back and stared wide eyed at Tyrell. 

"I'm... Sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered. Tyrell chuckled softly. 

"Relax." He caressed Elliot's cheek and looked into his eyes. "I'm Tyrell." He said with a small smile. Elliot froze, before slowly pulling away. 

"E-Elliot. Don't touch me... Please..." He whispered, looking down. "Please don't. Not even if you're pretty... I don't want trouble." He looked down, scared to meet Tyrell's eyes. 

"I'm not about to hurt you. And I won't touch you again. Don't worry." Tyrell smiled softly and moved to lay on the top bunk. "Nice to meet you, Elliot."

Elliot curled up on the bottom bunk. "Why... Why are you here?" He asked carefully. He was scared of the answer. 

"Murder." Tyrell answered, swinging over the edge of bed to look at Elliot, his hair hanging down in a mop and making him look a bit crazier than usual. Elliot's eyes widened and he curled up a little more. 

"Why are you here, then?" Tyrell asked. 

"I... I wasn't careful enough with a-a hack..." Elliot said slowly, curling around his paper thin pillow. "I shouldn't be here. I can't... I'm going to die in here..." He whispered. 

Tyrell rolled over and dropped to the floor, landing on his feet. He then sat at the foot of Elliot's bed. "You're going to be fine, Elliot! I promise. I'll look after you, alright?" He very carefully laid a hand on Elliot's shin. He may have lied about not touching him.

Elliot didn't pull away. Unless this man had a leg fetish, (hopefully not) he felt it was alright. "Why?" He asked softly. 

Tyrell smiled at him. "Because I don't want you to get hurt. Because you're my responsibility now. And I'm going to protect you, Elliot. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He assured, rubbing his hand over Elliot's leg lightly. 

"Okay." Elliot said, deciding to almost trust the man. For now. 

He had to.

~~~~~

A few days went by and Tyrell managed to make a good impression on the others for him. But he also flirted with him a lot. Elliot didn't understand why. He should either just rape him or give up.

Elliot was not about to fall in love in fucking jail. No fucking way. He tried to tell Tyrell to stop, but he insisted he wasn't doing anything. Maybe that was just his personality. If so: he did not like Tyrell Wellick. He was annoying.

It was only a few weeks before Elliot gave in. Tyrell sucked him off after lights out and Elliot jacked him off in return. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe this was a good arrangement. Well, Elliot had thought it was. 

Until Tyrell kissed him the next time he thought they were going to help each other out. He fucking kissed him. The nerve of a psychopath! Elliot had freaked out and they didn't try anything for a while after that. 

Then, finally...

"I'm sorry, Elliot." Tyrell said quietly from the top bunk. Elliot didn't have to ask what Tyrell was talking about. 

"Okay." Was all he could say. He didn't know what else there was to say anyway. 

"I'm not sorry I did it, you know. I'm sorry that I did it and you didn't like it. I'd do it again. But if you wouldn't like it, then what's the point?" Tyrell sighed. "There isn't one." He threw his arm down over the edge of the bunk. 

Elliot waited a moment before he reached up to touch Tyrell's fingers. "I shouldn't..." He said softly. Feelings were always dangerous. And kisses often led to feelings. What they had was good. Before Tyrell kissed him. 

"Why shouldn't you?" Tyrell asked, fingers playing with Elliot's. 

"Because I will leave, or you will leave, or we could both die. Or worse." Elliot said and he shook his head. "So please. Don't."

"Caring won't kill you." Tyrell assured. "It won't. You trust me, yes? I won't let you down. I won't hurt you." He promised gently. Elliot let his hand fall. 

"No." He said firmly. 

"Come up here, Elliot. Just a minute." Tyrell said. "Please?" He asked and Elliot hesitated for a long time. 

"I...okay." He slowly went up there, and Tyrell wrapped an arm around Elliot's lower back. 

Elliot frowned and Tyrell laughed. He patted his chest and Elliot finally rested his head on Tyrell's chest. He closed his eyes, and it felt nice. Tyrell kissed his hair, his forehead, his nose, then finally, he kissed his lips softly. 

"Shit." Elliot whispered when the kiss ended. "I'm getting attached anyway." He said quietly. 

Tyrell smirked. "Good."


End file.
